bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 May 2016
11:41 Hi 11:41 \o 11:41 Hello Haile. 11:41 Hi therfe 11:41 there* 11:41 We are being dumb again :D 11:41 haile that is non mlg ark 11:42 also, i didn't like pie, so i took a piece of cake 11:43 cake flavored cake garnished with cake, flavored with cake, with side of cake, and full of cake within cake, which was full of cake within. with cake on top (Y) 11:43 the cake is a lie! 11:43 Hi snow and Lin 11:43 Hello Haile 11:43 lin's name is too hard to read 11:44 light gray on white bg 11:44 But it's silver ._. 11:44 Oh wb Lin 11:44 Strauss's name is silver soooo 11:44 I like the Silver color 11:44 Ty 11:44 fancy way of saying light gray 11:44 Silver. 11:44 Is a nice colour. 11:44 Silver 11:44 i thought strauss is blue now 11:44 And is the second reason my state is famous (y) 11:45 The first is gambling... 11:45 Vegas? 11:45 Every one thinks that 11:45 That's a city... 11:45 But is Vegas even a stae 11:45 state* 11:45 Ah you know what I meant lol 11:45 It's in Nevada.. 11:46 Austin Texas 11:46 Wyoming 11:46 The lovely state of Vegas apparently 11:46 I hate JUNO WHY OF ALL THINGS DID YOU HAVE TO PROC REVIVE 11:46 .... 11:46 Someonesoundssalty. 11:46 RN-juno 11:46 Why even let revive work in Colo 11:47 aaand that is why I dont Colos 11:47 OMG STRAUSS PLS 11:47 why is his font 11:47 IN WING DINGS 11:47 Wingdings (Y) 11:47 WD strauss 11:47 User:Agentstrauss 11:47 Dr. WD strauss 11:47 ........ 11:47 (Y) 11:47 Colo is too much 11:47 Technically, I already named all the fonts while you were gone 11:47 one sec 11:47 just after I went for that 5k CBP reward 11:47 "Lex is Papyrus, Strauss is Wingdings, Bre is Monotype Corsiva, Mich is Broadway, Yap is Comic Sans, Me, Lin, Lux, and Key are still Arial" 11:47 I knew that double Nyami can answer my question.... 11:48 freakin broadway 11:48 too classic 11:48 mich is old 11:48 always go for TNR 11:48 (Y) 11:48 times new roman 11:48 Times New Roman looks too bland for my taste 11:49 sooooooo yeah, I kept my font as Arial (Y) 11:49 author is good too 11:49 Meanwhile, helpers are restricted to the font and color of normal users 11:49 d manplz 11:50 Also Lin 11:50 ? 11:51 Len > Lin 11:51 Where are all the other mods at? It seems....ded today 11:51 demon 11:51 Oh 11:51 nevermind 11:51 Hi key 11:51 demon 11:51 i say 11:51 ha...ha....ha... 11:51 Speak of a devil.. 11:51 Hello Key 11:51 first thing I come into is someone calling me a demon. 11:51 i didnt call you demon 11:51 * D Man o3o points at Beho 11:51 good to know people think of me as stuff like tyrants and demons 11:51 but it was the demons doing 11:51 I apparently have perfect timing 11:52 good to know i always get misunderstood 11:52 (Y) 11:52 Just teasing you beho 11:52 * D Man o3o looks at YapBot 11:52 ik 11:52 * D Man o3o pokes YapBot 11:52 !mod-s 11:52 wonder if that pings 11:52 Beho, you're doing it wrong 11:52 !Lin 11:52 * D Man o3o runs 11:52 i know how i do it 11:53 ........ 11:53 Len or Lin 11:53 Actually I was curious, does it just use the same ping as chat hax? 11:53 mhm 11:53 jokes on you all. I don't have the chat hax 11:54 woa 11:54 !mods 11:54 so i'll never get pinged 11:54 how are you even CM hen 11:54 * Justbeho runs 11:54 simple 11:54 Unless...he has no volume.... 11:54 ^ maybe 11:54 i'm was here way before everyone else became into positions of power 11:54 before yap? 11:54 before yap 11:54 I was the 2nd chat mod here 11:54 do you know who created this wiki at start? 11:55 shaine.nls 11:55 shaine.nls? 11:55 Though, his presence died off even after just a few days 11:55 User:Shaine.nls 11:55 then who took over after? 11:55 rosaru? 11:55 Really, nobody did 11:55 -,- 11:55 the wiki was left with no bureaus from that point until Yap become one 11:56 well bureaus maybe but for a while Ben and Lux were in power. 11:56 * Justbeho checks the date wiki sent the message of starting new wiki 11:56 2013... 11:56 and not too long ago was bureaucrat... 11:56 made 11:56 Eventually Rosaru got into power even though Kodachi and Zero deserved it more 11:57 They were made into the first chat mods 11:57 I was made into the 2nd chat mod for my good behavior in the chat and I was recommended by a few people 11:57 I never really set out to be a chat mod, It just happened 11:58 Such simpler times, lol 11:58 -,- 11:58 Great story to know 11:59 Interesting 11:59 why do you think kodachi/zero deserve it more? 11:59 they had over double, almost triple the edits of Rorasu and were just generally more helpful. 11:59 At the time at least. 08:24 HOOT 08:24 who(ot)ah 08:24 perfect 08:24 Aliment, Status null, HP Drain, Boost damage to status afflicted foes, Spark crit, 20K barrier 08:24 lex stay strong (y) 08:24 what even ARE the starter names and typing lol? 08:24 I didnt look it up yet 08:26 waw how did i miss this 08:26 Doctor Hoot 08:26 saved 50 gems, spent all for avant summon, got nothing ;-; 08:27 rngesus drinks your tears 08:27 ;-; 08:27 hi lin 08:27 hey lin 08:27 Hello 08:27 welcome back 08:27 ty 08:27 you miss the cancer 08:28 What happened lol 08:28 this guy... er no kid 08:28 he's spamming like 08:28 hey 08:28 you 08:28 help 08:28 me 08:28 ._. 08:28 then 08:29 if i recall he can't get in BF 08:29 then asked whay 08:29 "because reasons" 08:29 (y) 08:29 there's many things goin on 08:29 and mish ask him if he had check the FB log in permission yet 08:30 yet on the other hand he kept asking why 08:30 ....... 08:30 I wonder 08:30 so yap repeat the question 08:30 if he is even connected to fb in the first place 08:30 hmm i think he repaet it like 3 times 08:30 tfw RS gate triggers honor summon 08:30 repeat 08:30 rippu 08:31 wow 08:31 right as I was going to do a fire summon the gate closes 08:31 rip 08:31 * Dark Ice Lexida hoots at lin from a distance 08:32 Hey Lex .o/ 08:32 lex 08:32 hoot p/ 08:32 o/* 08:32 tell lin about the cancer 08:33 I dont even 08:33 so much ugh... 08:33 Im still drained 08:33 who was this person's username anyway? ._. 08:33 oh lin in the end the kid says 08:33 tell yap he doesn't help 08:33 pfft 08:33 "doesn't" 08:33 wait 08:34 rood 08:35 User:CantFiteMeh 08:35 this one 08:35 he even make a blog .-. 08:36 >So Hi! I'm New To The Wikia... I'll help the wiki once I get to know what I'm Doing :D 08:36 pls 08:36 I kinda wonder when that'll be 08:36 "once" 08:36 you know how many stars needed to shus him down? 08:36 08:37 ABCD and Y 08:37 I can't believe I wasn't there lmao 08:37 #School 08:37 cancer is real 08:38 and this is the 2nd time lel 08:38 the first time way much worse 08:39 "what is PM?", "How do you PM", "What is tab?" 08:41 Inb4 08:41 "what is BF?" 08:41 ... 08:42 then yap asked his age 08:42 i forgot was it yap or mich 08:42 it took him time before he could answer it 08:42 inb4 Lex become the new father 08:43 Semira 08:45 oh yeah lin what do you want to be? 08:45 wat 08:45 Straws is straws, Bre is hitler, Mich is mora, Lex is some guy, Yap is BureauCrat 08:45 that leaves you 08:45 I'm... 08:45 uhhhh 08:45 a thief (Y) 08:46 I wanna draw the stars 08:46 zelnite? 08:46 hmm... 08:48 I'm a thug 08:48 DJJ31 is a thug 08:49 btw, what do you wanna be, Verses 08:49 Verses?* 08:49 make me a HOOT verses 08:49 you want to be hoot lex? 08:49 08:49 err.. me? 08:49 I ... 08:50 spare me that question-- 08:50 < make me da HOOT if you can ofc 08:50 One of Vanoss' Subscribers, HOOT Lex 08:51 I don't think i can draw now 08:51 lel too busy with college 08:52 * D Man o3o is late 08:52 ... oh fun Saturday going to be fun. 08:52 Hi Lin 08:52 gunna be single as a pringle 08:53 does wikia's blog deal allow for linking to files 08:53 like an xlsx file that organizes the materials for the Ishgria Spheres in a tabbed list 08:53 ...what did I miss? 08:53 cancer, apparently 08:54 ah 08:59 Hey guys 08:59 ZOOM ZOOM 08:59 wrong target .-. 08:59 hi 08:59 hey 08:59 Where are you targeting Verses 08:59 baeorg 08:59 Oh 08:59 i aimed the main body instead the lwoer .-. 09:00 rest in pepperonis 09:01 something is messed up~ 09:02 How good is the drop rate in Lvl 7 Elgif anyway? 09:02 20% 09:02 Ah 09:02 low 09:02 1 in 5 feels like better odds than what it was before 09:02 in lvl 10 elgif minimu drop is 7* 09:02 Lvl 10 should have a better rate I think 09:03 25% 09:03 ?! 09:03 oh ok 09:03 4* i mean 09:03 Im bringing Elza for every Elgif dungeon anyway 09:03 So no problem 09:03 curse? 09:03 09:03 No 09:04 100% Mitigation VS light 09:04 oh that 09:04 I always auto when doing elgif 09:04 what's your setup Verses 09:04 I never underestimate those little monstrsities 09:05 Eze lead, Magress, Selena, allanerd, nyami, nyami friend 09:05 Of course no drop 09:06 I could recreate that, I just need to evolve Magress and raise Eze and Selena 09:06 Didnt expect it 09:06 Ive got another 2 tries 09:07 magress can be replaced by any mitigator with over 17K HP 09:07 17k? 09:07 thats low 09:07 selena can be replaced by another healer 09:07 last resot is 16K damage 09:07 or use Elza to make everything ticklish 09:08 up to you 09:08 or you could just OTK the elgif like what i do 09:09 OTK is safest imo 09:09 Last Resort is always 1 damage for me 09:10 have you guys finished grahwen? 09:10 09:10 I have 09:11 how was it? 09:11 Very hard 09:11 Took me over 2 hours 09:11 (y) 09:11 well I took that long because I was mistaken about some info 09:11 then you gotta repeat again? 09:11 09:11 Thought the 3 BB/SBB rule was during the whole fight and so I did that the whole time 09:12 o 09:12 Well its safe but slow 09:12 well rip 09:12 Welp, I've finally encountered that one ED that's all over the internet 09:12 I still beat it in the end 09:12 thanks youtube recommendations 09:13 * D Man o3o is killed by cuteness 09:14 what .-. 09:16 * StellarSoulcast grinds Raid to avoid crafting spheres by hand for the Ishgria Spheres 09:16 things get really intense at around the 35 second mark 09:16 I wish Beiorg Armor didnt need Occult 09:16 toook mee a long time to farm 09:17 * D Man o3o still cant get a bulb 09:17 D 09:17 ? 09:17 merit store bulb or 09:17 YUS 09:17 I accuse you for cuteness 09:17 FINALLY DROP 09:17 murder 09:17 Does anyone else wanna see it? 09:17 wot 09:18 Oh this Elgif is Slighty boosts Crit rate 09:18 another internet cancer 09:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APxpcxsPb3c 09:18 click at your own digression 09:18 Maybe Ill keep it 09:18 *discretion tho 09:18 oops 09:18 AC 09:20 Ravenna 09:21 Sirius, Darvanshel, Nyami, Ensa Lead, Reeze, Nyami friend cleared lv 7, but my Nyami and Ensa are BBlv 1 09:21 kek 09:21 D do you perhaps have the info about Zeruiah Obtainable date? 09:21 09:21 no 09:21 hmm 09:21 no wonder it's left empty like that 09:21 lemme see 09:23 alright got it 09:23 got an Elgif from that yolo run 09:23 5% BC HC drop rate 09:23 jfc 09:24 Better than my crit rate Elgif 09:25 D does rare summon category includes all LE units? 09:25 09:27 not for sure how the admins want it 09:28 I'll do it like this for a moment then 09:28 Eternal Guardian Zeruiah 09:33 Karl 09:52 The need for gems is real for me... 09:52 Really now? 09:52 * Monkee Handz looks at the fact that he hasn't gone to Ishgria yet. 09:52 ...I'm too lazy to farm for Gems. 09:52 * Monkee Handz is a hypocrite. 09:52 I'm only in Vishrika... 09:53 Why do you need gems? 09:54 Item cap increase and unit cap increase 09:54 And some summons. 09:55 Do CA then. 09:55 Oh wait.. 10:19 sooo... 10:19 Beiorg guys? .-. 10:21 can i rampage? 10:22 whut 10:24 work time 10:27 ...I practically have nothing to do in math class now. I would be playing Brave Frontier atm, but I don't have data on my phone... 10:27 use wifi 10:27 (Y) 10:28 data -> off 10:28 wifi -> on 10:28 I mean, I you want me to log-in to a highly secured federal wi-fi, I could do that. 10:28 But I won't. I'm not that greedy 10:29 federal 10:29 wut 10:29 Did I mention my school is inside a military base? 10:29 i only saw you yesterday? 10:29 ... 10:30 \o data 10:33 anyone wanna do beiorg? 10:34 Can't atm 10:34 rip 10:35 i'm out of orbs, so i'm gonna level up eventually whilst farmin' Mifune up in this b**** 10:35 good luck lel 10:38 Ey' 10:38 rip in kill 10:38 Beiorg's shadow 10:38 lel 10:39 gdi 10:39 6 more regions to go 10:39 good luck (y) 10:40 Verse 10:40 yes 10:40 I had a field day with Owen (y) 10:40 was it good? :o 10:41 I made him bite my dust 10:41 rip (y) 10:41 what quest are you now 10:41 Waluigi 10:41 Wulgee* 10:41 wulgee? 10:41 10:42 Ye 10:42 good luck (y) 10:42 Did you finish everything in terms of quest? 10:42 yep 10:43 Does it get harder? 10:43 normal quest it is 10:43 Actually 10:43 and watch out menon have a tricky quest before you face KM 10:43 wrong question 10:43 is Karl's dad easy to beat? 10:44 really easy (y) 10:44 Easy 10:44 Huh. 10:44 Ishgria isn't as gruelling as people led me to believe 10:44 but then again 10:45 >Omni 10:46 brb 10:59 Hi ya;ll 11:01 I SAID HELLO 11:02 !mods 11:02 ? 11:02 hello 11:02 Hi 11:02 I need to know something 11:02 Aldahlia:Final 11:02 This link 11:02 I heard a hoot. 11:02 Towards the bottom of the page 11:02 go to Loch 11:02 it's incomplete 11:03 and I'm not too sure on the actual data myself. 11:03 Oh 11:03 Might have to go into further digging then... 11:03 Ping sounds are customizable aren't they? 11:04 I don't know what you mean, Lin. 11:04 Wot 11:04 Well, into the datamine 11:04 I'm pretty darn new here. 11:04 A chat mod beat Breaking Barriers without miti 11:04 Yeah I don't know how to do that. 11:04 I bet dat's Mich 11:04 was kinda talking to myself lol 11:04 o 11:04 what's a mich 11:05 A Mich 11:05 pineapple 11:05 So I've sold 11:05 Probably about 500+ slimes recently 11:05 I feel like I should've used them for BB leveling 11:05 Instead of mass-selling them for zel 11:13 Ardent Dawn Avant#comm-306189 11:23 ... 11:23 what the !mods. 11:23 thats a big passage 11:24 LEX 11:24 NO 11:25 IM SICK OF THAT STUPID COCONUT PLS 11:25 !mods 11:25 ? 11:25 Oh my 11:25 stop pls 11:25 why does that ping us 11:25 idk 11:25 Pineapple 11:26 hey 11:26 ello 11:26 what's the go with baron shield 2016 05 12